Beatrice Kwan
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = Mid-Twenties (Assumed) |gender = Female |height = 5'8 (In Heels) | weight = | eyes = Hazel | hair = | blood type = B | unusual features = |affiliation = (Contract) Miyazaki Probationary Unit |occupation = Dark Mage Hunter Dark Mage (Formerly) |team = |partner = |base of operations = |relatives = Alive |martial status = Single |magic = Blood Magic |alias = Bloody Beatrice Femme Fatale Diva }} }} , typically referred to as Bloody Beatrice and the Femme Fatale Diva respectively, was a and a reformed Criminal. In exchange for amnesty from the for her crimes, Beatrice was voluntarily put on contract to serve as a for the duration of her remaining sentence. Serving as a member of the Miyazaki Probationary Unit under Natsuki Miyazaki, Beatrice . Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Great Magical Power: Keen Intellect: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed and Agility: Blood Magic Blood Magic: *'Blood Swarm': *'Blood Control': *'Blood Constriction': Other Magic Return to Cell: (監房帰り Kanboukaeri): (術式, Technique Formula): Like with several members of the , such as Head Captain of Custody Enforcement Unit, Beatrice possessed the knowledge to efficiently utilize Jutsu Shiki, a form of Letter Magic, to protect/trap allies and foes alike. This brand of Magic allowed Beatrice to use Magic Runes to create Barriers of varying sizes in any given area if she had sufficient time to do so. Each Rune Barrier possessed enchanted rules etched into its makeup, all of which were set by Beatrice. In order to leave the Barriers, the rules must be followed, otherwise escape was impossible. Due to the versatility of the incredibly powerful Jutsu Shiki, it was primarily used to set up traps and subdue enemies without much effort. The only reported weakness of Jutsu Shiki was that if given enough time, those who were skilled in linguistics and writing were able to rewrite the runes to practically make it useless. Also, strong forbidden Magics such as Void Magic can render Jutsu Shiki useless. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Due to strict regulations, was required to wear the standard-issued clothing of the Rune Knights. However, Beatrice preferred her rather suggestive form of attire and refused to follow the dress code. Instead, the woman opted to use Transformation to modify her appearance to be that of a Rune Knight whenever she was in her peers' presence. Beatrice was an Advanced User of Transformation Magic but primarily made use of Intermediate Magic to suit her needs. Notes Trivia * was one of the few who utilized Forbidden Magics. In this case, Blood Magic. *Beatrice considered to be attractive, and was quite saddened upon hearing news of the Head Captain's passing. Behind the Scenes *Following the naming conventions and themes undertaken by Another Poetic Spartan, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from two individuals: Beatrice Portinari and Michelle Kwan. :*Beatrice Portinari was was a Florentine woman commonly identified as the principal inspiration for Dante's Vita Nuova and also served as one of Dante's Guides in the Divine Comedy, specifically in the last book, Paradiso, as well as the last four canti of Purgatorio. :*Michelle Kwan was an American Figure Skater, a two-time Olympic Medalist, a five-time World Champion, and a nine-time US Champion. Michelle was the most decorated figure skater in the US and was widely known for her consistency and expressive artistry on ice. Internationally, she was widely considered one of the greatest figure skaters of all time. * 's Character Appearance is based on Gigliola Ghirardi, a Vampiric Convict-turned Escapee found in the Light Novel series Strike the Blood. Although she managed to escape, Gigliola was subdued and sent back to prison by Dante Vespucci's Character Reference, Dimitrie Vatler. * 's given sobriquet, Bloody Beatrice, was a direct reference to Bloody Mary, otherwise known as Mary I of England - the Queen of England and Ireland from July 1553 to November 1558, who was famously known for her brutal prosecutions of Protestants. * 's other sobriquet, Femme Fatale Diva referred to the character archetype of a Femme fatale, a mysterious and seductive whose charms ensnared her would be lovers, often leading them in compromising, dangerous, and deadly situations. Diva was a term used to describe a celebrated female singer, a woman of outstanding talent in the world of opera, and by extension in theatre, cinema and popular music. However, in this case, it may refer to the School Diva, which is a woman leader of a female group. Gallery References Literature References Documented References Category:Rune Knights Category:Rune Knight